Taurus Harbinger
Taurus Harbinger is the Taurus Gold Saint in 21st Century and the current Grand Pope of Sanctuary. Harbinger can use the element of Lightning. Profile and Stats *'Full Name': Taurus Harbinger *'Alias': Taurus Saint, Grand Pope *'Origin': Saint Seiya Omega *'Gender': Male *'Age': Late 20's *'Birthday': Year 1970's *'Classification': Human, Gold Saint, Athena's Saint, Grand Pope of Sanctuary *'Height': 203 cm (6'8") *'Weight': 100 kg (220 lb) *'Skin Color': Tan *'Eye Color': Lilac *'Hair Color': Lilac *'Allies': *'Enemies': *'Attire': Grey jacket, blue-gray shirt with an open collar, purple pants, brown and yellow belt and dark shoes; sleeveless purple outfit, golden bull-shaped armored plating with a plate-based design, two spiky horns at the shoulders and several purple gems, and a white and lilac fabric cape *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Powers and Abilities': Lightning Manipulation, Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Immense Strength, Immense Durability and Endurance, Enhanced Speed and Reflexes, Immense Cosmo Power (Intuition and Miraculosity) *'Standard Equipment': Taurus Clothstone *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': Great Horn *'Weaknesses': Not durable without his Cloth. Wind Cosmo. Power Ranking *'Class': Master level *'Attack Potency': At least Mountain level *'Speed': FTL *'Lifting Strength': Class G *'Striking Strength': Class PJ+ *'Durability': Large Mountain level with Taurus Clothstone *'Stamina': At least Metahuman *'Range': Several Dozen Kilometers *'Intelligence': High Average *'Fighting Ability': Master Appearance Like all Taurus Gold Saints, Harbinger is easily one of the tallest Gold Saints of his generation, only to be surpassed by Ionia. Likewise, he also sports the similar lean, very muscular figure. He has tan skin and unruly hair that is lilac in color, which is the same as his eyes. Because the aggression in its infancy, the left eye is blind and marked with a large scar in the shape of disheveled straight, ranging from his forehead to his chin. Aside from his cloth, he only wears a sleeveless purple outfit. Personality Having endured a difficult childhood and the loss of an eye, he turned to a life of crime and violence, seeking to become the strongest. He developed a brutal fighting style and a sadistic, merciless personality based on the breaking of bones, which he considers to be one of the most beautiful sounds. He is proud to be the Taurus Gold Saint, and hates losing. Though he says he is only helping Athena because of his love for fighting, he does show to care somewhat for her safety. Plot Abilities Taurus Clothstone: One of the 12 Clothstones worn by Athena's Gold Saints and are the strongest Cloths born in sunlight; he inherited this Cloth from the previous Taurus Gold Saint, Taurus Aldebaran. The Cloth consists of golden armored plating with a plate-based design. It resembles a bull, with spiky horns at his shoulders and a white and lilac fabric cape draping over his shoulders. The Cloth covers most of the body, leaving little of his body unprotected, and several purple gems adorn the Cloth. *'Great Horn': Harbinger crosses his arms in the signature attack posture of the Taurus Saints and concentrates his Lightning Cosmo in this position. He will then release his palms facing forward at the speed of light, unleashing that power and causing a powerful, bone breaking shockwave that destroys everything before the enemy realizes what has happened. A full-powered Great Horn is strong enough to shatter one of Saturn's Holy Swords, Tenjisouseiken, who is wielded by Titan, albeit with Harbinger in a severely weakened state. Lightning Manipulation: As a Saint of Lightning, Harbinger can manipulate, shape, and control the element of lightning and electricity. Immense Cosmo Power: *'Intuition': *'Miraculosity': Battles * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Saint Category:Gold Saint Category:Grand Pope Category:Saint Seiya Omega Characters